Beautiful Minds
by Chersakuchria
Summary: Sakura gets a new ability that turns her world upside down! S


Can you believe that I'm writing now? I have always been a drawer. Never a writer. I also write songs to but I won't get into that now. Hi! I'm S&SloveEternal! One of your friendly fellowfanfic fans. I have been reading your fanfics for a long time. I don't think I'll ever read them all! I hope you enjoy my fan fic. Please remember that's it's my first. Advice accepted! P.E.M.S. -_-; (No confessions have been made and Syaoran never left)  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.yet. Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
BEAUTIFUL MINDS: Ch.1-Sakura's New Ability  
  
It's a beautiful spring Friday morning. You see a large house that looks peaceful and quiet. Until. "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm SOOOOOOO LATE!" Cried a beautiful young girl around the age of 14. The girl runs around her room looking for her school uniform. A little creature that resembles a lion cub with wings flies out of a drawer. "Late again?" The little creature asked sleepily. "Be quiet Kero!" The girl yelled while she brushed her honey colored hair. Her hair was braided back and went past her slim waist. She did however leave two long bangs out that framed her face. 'Kero' was also known as Keroberussp? , The guardian beast of the seal to the book of Clow that held a magic deck of cards called The Clow Cards, now known as The 'Sakura Cards'. Kero was only called Keroberus when he was in his true form that is the form of a very large lion with wings and silver armor that has rubies attached to it. Kero glanced at the alarm clock and noticed something odd. "Sakura." "Yeah Kero?" She asked while she was brushing her teeth. "According to your clock, you are quite early for school. So.how can you be late?" Sakura looked at her little guardian with a wistful look in her eyes. "I was going to meet up with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran before school." Kero's normally cute face twisted into a look of anger. "Why would you want to meet up with that Gaki?" 'Gaki' is what Kero has called Syaoran ever since they first met and Syaoran always called Kero a 'stuffed animal'. "Kero! Syaoran is not a Gaki! He is just stubborn sometimes that's all." "You only stand up for him because you like him." Kero stated angrily. Sakura went really red. "Kero!" Was all she said before she ran downstairs. "Morning Kaiju." Said an Ebony haired man. "Early for once I see." "Touya! I'm not a Kaiju!" Yelled Sakura before she stomped on his foot. Hard. "Yowch!" He yelled in pain while Sakura smirked before she grabbed a muffin from the table, snapped on her roller blades, and ran out the door.  
  
***Outside*** 'Ahhhhh Spring.' She thought. Spring was her time of year because it is when the flowers are in bloom. The wind was blowing gently carrying Cherry blossom petals with it. The smell was wonderful and fragrant.  
  
***Around the corner*** A girl with long, wavy, raven-colored hair, and Amyst eyes was leaning on the wall talking to a boy with dark blue hair and eyes with glasses. "I hope Sakura makes it on time today." Said the girl. "Yeah." The boy replied. "She'll most likely be late as usual." Said another boy with messy chocolate hair and amber eyes. "Now Syaoran, Sakura has been better about her lateness and you know it." Said the girl. "Besides, Here she comes now." Said the boy. Syaoran froze before slowly turning around. Then he saw her and his mouth would have opened if he was alone. She was skating gracefully and the wind was swirling cherry blossom petals around her before it blew towards him. He inhaled deeply. The smell of Cherry blossoms are addicting to him. Syaoran turned red. 'God she is so beautiful.'  
  
***Sakura's POV*** "God she is so beautiful." Hoe? What's going on? Who said that? I don't see anyone. wait! There's Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran. None of them could have said it because they are to far away for my to hear as clearly as I did. I must be imagining things.  
  
***Normal POV*** "Ohayo Everyone!" yelled Sakura. "Ohayo Sakura!" Exclaimed Tomoyo. "You're on time today Sakura." Eriol said with a fake surprised look. "Eriol!" Tomoyo smacked Eriol's arm playfully. "What?" Syaoran was still semi staring at Sakura. She blushed a little when she noticed his gaze was upon her and flashed him one of her brilliant smiles that always caused Syaoran to fell weak with happiness. Syaoran began to blush really red. "Syaoran, are you ok? You look a little red." Asked Sakura with worry and concern on her voice. Syaoran blushed harder. "I-I'm fine Sa-Sakura." "Are you sure? You could be coming down with something." Sakura came closer to him and felt his forehead. Syaoran was on the verge of passing out from all the blood rushing up into his head. "R-really Sakura. I-I'm fine." "Ok Syaoran. If you're sure." She removed her hand from his forehead and smiled at him again. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He took off towards the school. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAT WAS SOOOOOOO KAWII!" (Guess who?) Sakura turned around to find Tomoyo with her ever-ready camcorder and Eriol was smirking. "T-Tomoyo." Sakura sweat dropped. "Why did Syaoran run away like that?" "I don't know Sakura." Replied Tomoyo. 'Probably went to try to stop blushing heeheehee.' "What do you mean by that Tomoyo?" Asked Sakura. "Huh?" Asked Tomoyo and Eriol who both looked at her confused. "What? Didn't Tomoyo just say something about Syaoran blushing?" Sakura was also confused by the looks she was getting. "No.not out loud." Answered Tomoyo. "What do you mean my Tenshi?" Asked Eriol trying to figure out what just happened. "What I mean is that I thought about it." Eriol looked at Sakura. "Sakura.could it be that you have the power to read other people's minds?" "Hoe? I don't think so.Can I?" She asked. "I don't know but it's a possibility. We shall just have to wait and see. Maybe you inherited the power from your father's side of Clow Reed that only just now made its self known." He replied. Then he and Tomoyo began to grin one of their 'I-got-a-great-plan' smirks. 'This will be fun.' "Hoe?"  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what did ya think? I hope you like the beginning. I am going to let you decide how Syaoran is going to find out. Send me your ideas ok? And we'll see what happens. 


End file.
